This application claims priority from Korean Patent Application No. 2002-25626, filed May 9, 2002, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a multi-chip package (MCP) and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The multi-chip packages (MCPs) including multiple semiconductor chips have been utilized to produce miniaturized and lightweight electronic products with low manufacturing costs and high reliability.
In forming MCPs, the same or different types of multiple semiconductor chips can be included in a single semiconductor package. When the same types of chips are included in a single semiconductor package, in the case of semiconductor memory devices, MCPs have been particularly employed to increase integration of the semiconductor memory devices.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of a conventional multi-chip package (MCP). Referring to FIG. 1, in a conventional MCP 10, the same types of chips are included in a single semiconductor package. In particular, a first chip 14 is attached to a substrate 12, and a second chip 18 is attached to the first chip 14 using a spacer adhesive 16. Subsequently, the MCP 10 is sealed with an epoxy-molding compound (EMC) 24. Reference numeral 20 denotes a gold wire by which a bond pad of the first and second chips 14 and 18 is connected to a bond finger of the substrate 12, and reference numeral 22 denotes a solder ball used as an external connection terminal of the MCP 10.
However, in the conventional MCP 10, heat generated in the second chip 18 is trapped in the spacer adhesive 16. Thus, the heat generated in the second chip 18 is not smoothly spread to the substrate 12 and the solder ball 22 because a heat transfer passage is blocked in the spacer adhesive 16.
The conventional MCP 10 has the following problems. Namely, if the first and second chips 14 and 18 are a highly-integrated memory device operating at high speed, and the electronic devices on which the MCP 10 is mounted are used for miniaturized electronic products such as mobile phones, the refresh characteristics can be degraded by an increase in the temperature of the MCP 10. Also, the operating speed of the MCP 10 can be decreased and the life time of the MCP 10 can be reduced.
To solve the above problems, the present invention provides a multi-chip package (MCP) having improved heat spread characteristics, in which heat generated in a chip is not trapped and is smoothly spread and thus the thermal performance of the MCP is improved.
The present invention also provides a method for manufacturing a MCP having improved heat spread characteristics.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, a MCP includes a package substrate including bond fingers formed on a first set of opposite sides thereof. A first chip is attached to the substrate and includes first bond pads formed adjacent the bond fingers of the substrate. A tape is attached to the first chip and the tape includes a conductive material layer or metal core layer therein. A second chip is attached to the tape and the second chip includes second bond pads formed adjacent the bond fingers of the substrate. The bond pads of the first and second chips are electrically connected to the bond fingers of the substrate.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a method for manufacturing a multi-chip package (MCP) having improved heat spread characteristics is provided.
A package substrate is provided. The package substrate includes bond fingers formed on a first set of opposite sides thereof. The package substrate further includes a ground bonding portion formed on a second set of opposite sides of thereof. A first chip is attached to the substrate. A tape is attached to the first chip. The tape includes a conductive material layer or a core metal layer. And bond pads of the first chip are electrically connected to the bond fingers of the substrate.
With embodiments of the present invention, the heat generated in the second chip can be effectively spread through the heat transfer passage, such as the ground bonding portion, the substrate, and the external connection terminals, through the tape including the conductive material layer having high heat transfer characteristics. Thus, the thermal performance of the MCP can be significantly improved compared to the prior art.